


Look Straight

by haldoor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Nothing that you won't have found before in PG-13<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> This is my own creation, but feel free to imagine whichever pairing you think it fits<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sometimes it can be hard to tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> I wrote this on one of the days during the monthly drabble/icon challenge held at **1_million_words** when I didn't manage to make any icons. It was inspired by the prompt: _Look straight_ , oddly enough, whether that's what the person who offered it up intended or not! ;-) This has already been posted at the comm; just putting it here where it belongs.

"This?"

"No."

"..."

"What else you got?"

"I'm running out of ideas."

"Okay, how about I look for something?"

"You? Darling, in all honesty, do you really think I would wear something you chose?"

"Should I be insulted?"

"Only if you didn't already know that your taste in clothing isn't what I would call refined."

"You want to look refined? I thought the whole point of this exercise was to do the opposite."

"Don't be ridiculous! Just because you don't have any taste doesn't mean I have to look like a slob. There are straight men around that look stylish."

"I just don't happen to be one of them; is that what you're saying?"

"Well, if the hat fits..."

"Shows how much you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"You haven't worked it out?"

"Am I missing something?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover and all that."

"What... what are you talking about?"

"Do I look straight?"

"Well... yes."

"And yet, here I am, while you try on outfit after outfit, asking my opinion on 'looking straight', in between getting half-naked in front of me..."

"Oh..."

"I wondered when the penny would drop. Come here; don't bother dressing this time."

~//~


End file.
